


Soft

by phix27



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phix27/pseuds/phix27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka thinks it's funny that, when all is said and done, Toph is soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble written for my friend guada. Hope you like it!

Sokka thinks it’s funny that, when all is said and done, Toph is soft.  Of course, her hands and feet are rough, but when everything is removed, when it’s just him and her and Yue (wait… fuck!) and they’re laying in the grass, Toph is soft.  The skin of her stomach is the softest thing he’s ever felt, the skin beneath that even more so.

So even though she pleads, he can’t bring himself to treat her roughly in those moments.  Those tender moments when she’s bright red and caresses his face, trying to see his reactions, though he thinks she can hear them from the way he’s moaning her name.  But he allows the hands, let’s them go wherever they want.  Because he’s never been able to deny her anything.

And when, after all the softness he’s never really been able to comprehend, when she’s asleep and looks impossibly young, he runs his hand through her hair, over her cheek, over a breast, down a hip, resting on a thigh and sighs.  He is the only one who knows the hidden softness in the best earthbender in the world.

He’s the only one that ever will.


End file.
